Mew-dification
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: An Idea I felt like I should try, Not sure what the Rating will be in the future but I'll use M to be safe, Summary: A choice Delia made caused her to be very different from what she would have been and Ash inherits that same change.
1. Prologue Start

Hello everybody,

Decided to try doing a Pokemon story, why? Don't really know.

…

…

**Prologue (Part 1)**

.

The Pokemon league rarely resorted to killing,

Even when the criminals are among the worst of what humanity has to offer, the different law-enforcements from the Officer Jennies to the G-men always did their best to take the criminals alive,

That was not the case here,

It was a massacre.

A Team Rocket base that held over one hundred people was now filled with nothing but corpses,

And the one responsible was sitting down in a chair after having destroyed every file, both paper and computer, all while bleeding heavily from an injury on his left side.

His name is Azure, Azure Ketchum, a not very known but very skilled trainer,

Only three people will know why Azure caused this bloodbath,

His close friend Professor Samuel Oak,

His Uncle Charles Goodshow the President of the Pokémon League,

And his wife Delia Ketchum,

Thinking of his wife Azure is once again reminded how things turned out this way.

.

**Flashback thingy, **

.

Azure had just recently infiltrated a hidden Team Rocket laboratory deep in a mountain,

It was well hidden as the mountain gave off an electromagnetic aura that both made it a pleasant home for electric-type pokemon as well as made electric equipment and scans of the area useless,

The only reason it was found was due to Professor Oak receiving a call from a brilliant young woman who had been his one of his best students' right alongside Azure himself at one point,

Delia however disappeared after the death if her parents and sister,

What would have been a happy reunion was ruined by a confession,

For three years Delia had been working as a scientist for Team Rocket,

Her anger at the Water Pokemon that had sunk the ship her family had been taking a vacation with, had pushed down her love for pokemon and leading her to joining Team Rocket to get revenge on them,

During the three years not only had Delia risen to the very top of the Rocket's Genetic Research Division and would have been in command of the Tech Division as well if it was allowed, but the three years had also slowly chipped away at her anger,

In the end she was angrier at herself than any pokemon,

And so she made a call to her former teacher and told him as much as she could,

However as she was going into detail about the lab's location she was discovered and captured,

… That was almost a year ago,

Azure, unwilling to give up hope on his childhood friend planned to not only end Team Rocket's Genetics Research Division permanently but also rescue Delia,

Easier said than done but not impossible thanks to his pokemon friends,

He also had two other advantages, the first being that his presence was still unknown, the second being that the electromagnetic aura that helped hide the lab also made it impossible for it to send for help,

With the help of Porygon all data in the lab had been copied down onto a disc while leaving a virus to destroy the original,

Add the fact that all the explosives had been planted and were ready to detonate, forcing everyone out of the base and into an ambush by the Elite Four and a handful of other skilled League trainers there was only one more thing he needed to do,

Find Delia.

And he did,

Behind a heavily reinforced titanium door, luckily he had stolen the cardkey earlier,

What he found was not exactly what he had been expecting,

The room was mostly barren except for a torn up bed, two bowls, a single lamp in the celling and of course a very change Delia looking at him from under the bed,

"D-Delia?" Azure asked not completely believing what he was seeing,

"Hiss" a cat-like hiss was Delia's answer as she moved out from under the bed letting Azure see all of her clearly, the first thing he noticed even if he'd deny it later was her lack of clothing,

Soft light pink fur now covered her body, a long tail extended from her tailbone, cute little cat ears on top of her head replaced her normal ones,

All in all she looked like she had been half way turned into a Mew,

Azure's thoughts were interrupted however as Delia pounced and pinned him to the floor with strength that he knew was NOT human,

"Wait Delia it's me, Azure!" he said getting a growl from her but she did not attack,

Delia moved her face closer to his sniffing him slightly while glaring right into his eyes which unnerved him as from the strength she has shown so far, she most likely can literally rip him apart with her bare hands,

After a short while Delia appears to not only calm down but also laid down on Azure and snuggled into his chest,

"Azurew" Delia meowed out as she fell asleep on top of a very confused Azure,

Azure eventually snapped out of it and carefully carried Delia out of the lab,

It was going to blow up in ten minutes after all.

.

.

Yeah I'm splitting the Prologue into two parts,

Why? Felt like it.

Happy Waffles Day (Or Our Lady's Day which is the really name for this day) and if you don't know what this day is then just use Google or Wiki to look it or Swedish festivities up,

.


	2. Prologue End

Okay here is some more of my Pokemon story,

By the way I forgot to say I don't own Pokemon,

.

Sorry this story is taking so long,

It will most likely go faster once the Prologue (which this is the last part of) is over and I start using the Cannon Episodes as guidelines instead of writing mostly from scratch, I try to give the story a solid base and not just write 'Delia gets Poke-Powered, Ash is born and Ash Starts Journey'

Also just so it is clear, This story is about Ash, he just hasn't been born yet which is why its his parent that get the spotlight for now,

.

Anyway on with the story,

…

**Prologue (Part 2)**

.

Azure woke up in a hospital bed, the last thing he remembered was bleeding out in a Team Rocket base,

"Ah you're finally awake" came an old voice from the side,

When Azure looked his eyes meet those of his uncle, Charles Goodshow,

"U-uncle? Wha-, how?... THE ROCKETS!" Azure yelled sitting up causing a stab of pain to shoot through his side,

"Dead" His uncle said now with a much more tired tone, causing Azure to calm down and look at him,

"All of them are dead and any traces about the truth have been destroyed" Charles reconfirmed,

Azure laid back in the bed and started to clear his mind.

.

It had been almost two years since he found and rescued Delia,

Only two people had been told of what had happened to her,

Samuel Oak, who was given the stolen Data to study and figure out just what Team Rocket had done,

And Charles Goodshow who had the scientist's minds whipped clean of anything related to Delia and any other experiments before sending them to prison,

After that they worked on restoring Delia,

As best they could.

Oak soon learned that it would not be possible to undone the changes to her DNA for several reasons, one being that Mew's DNA contained so much genetic information that finding and isolating Delia's original would be like finding a needle in a haystack, even more so since it was very possible that mutation had happened during the DNA bonding which would be near impossible to tell apart from what was natural as they had no pure Mew DNA to compare Delia's to,

But at least they could try and restore Delia's mind,

Delia was much like an animal at first, quick to be startled and lash out, Azure was at first the only one who could approach safely,

Azure had moved himself and Delia to what had once been the family farm a few generations ago, near the edge of Pallet Town, Oak's lab was between it and the rest of the town giving them the privacy they needed,

After it was renovated it became a beautiful and peaceful place, just what Delia needed to help her recover,

It didn't take long before her mind recovered enough that she started to talk again,

Bit by bit Delia's life was rebuilt,

A great breakthrough was when Delia discovered she could transform, she could then return to human form and actually leave the farm and interact with the people in Pallet again,

People were kind and tried their best to not put her under any pressure as Oak had spread the word of how Delia had been through a traumatic experience shortly after her family's death,

Azure and Delia's relationship had taken a jump forward one night when Azure found her crying in her true form, Delia confessed that she loved him and had been in love with him for some time but she didn't say anything as it was impossible that he would love a freak like her,

A kiss quickly changed her mind, the furry sex only confirmed it even more,

It did however cause Azure to a few days later both faint and move up his wedding plans when Delia told him she was pregnant,

The wedding picture had to be taken twice since they wanted one with Delia in her true form as well, Azure would be the first to admit that Delia looked great in a wedding dress regardless of which form she uses,

The cravings and mood swings were difficult to deal with but well worth it in the end,

Unfortunately Azure's moment of true happiness was cut short as only three days after Delia gave birth, Charles called about something that chilled Azure to the bones,

A Rocket scientist had escaped from prison, one that had a small amount of psychic power, just enough to resist the mind whipping to the point that he would be able to remember in time,

Which he had, luckily he didn't know that the prison uniforms had trackers in them which is how Charles knew where he had gone but if he manages to tell anyone about Delia and that info spreads to the rest of Team Rocket…

Azure was not a violent man, he was in fact very kind and caring, but if his wife and child is threatened,

He will _**Kill**_ without hesitation,

.

So he and the currently only Porygon-Z in the world who had been named Glitch stormed the Rocket based and butchered everyone there.

Yeah it was all coming back now,

"I'll be leaving now" Charles said "I wish you a speedy recovery but just so you know she might not be too happy with you right now" and with that he left through the door,

Azure quickly figured out who he was talking about as Delia entered the room with a bundle in her arms,

"You almost died" Delia said with a blank face,

"…" Azure knew that no matter what he said about how it was to protect her and their child, she wouldn't hear any of it.

"You could have died, you would have left me, left use, my heart would have died with you and our family would forever be incomplete" Delia continued, tears now seen in her eyes and the pain in her voice clear.

"You would have missed our child's second birth" she said as she shifted the bundle in her arms a bit and a bit of cloth fell away showing the multi colored egg she was holding.

Azure remained silent and Delia walked up to the bed and sat down beside him and leaned into his chest, Azure then put his arms around her and they sat like that comforting each other knowing that it would have been impossible had Glitch not managed to drag Azure's ass to a hospital in time,

He would have died and not been able to be there for his family,

Sure, Delia wouldn't have had any money problems, the farm would have easily brought in more than enough,

A few gardens and orchards, a grassy field with a number of imported Mareeps and Miltanks lead by a Flaaffy named Pillow, even a honey house for a small hive of Combees and Princess their Vespiquen,

Pillow and Princess could probably run the farm themselves and they care about Delia as if she was one of their own,

But no amount of money could heal a broken heart, it would have always had a darkness which no amount of light could erase.

Light,

Both Azure and Delia quickly became aware of the new light in the room,

Their egg was glowing, their baby was going to hatch,

The happy future they dreamed of could have been ruined.

Could have… but it wasn't.

Instead it was becoming a reality.

.

.

And that's the end of the Prologue,

.

Also I would like to direct attention to Milennial's Naruto story, I'm helping him with it and the low amount of reviews makes me think that people might have a hard time finding it,

It is the only Naruto and Jade Empire Crossover on this site so that might have something to do with it,

So go and read Milennial's 'The Beginning at the End' and 'Rise of the Spirit Monk',

.


	3. Mew-dification

Hey everybody.

.

.

**Kanto Region: Pallet Town: Ketchum Farm.**

The sound of a Dodrio's wakeup call echoed in the distance signaling the start of the day.

Ten year old Ash Satoshi Ketchum, simply buried his head under his pillow not wanting to get out of bed.

Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment his own Voltrob shaped alarm clock went off, ringing and ringing.

Thunk! The clock was smacked into the wall by a long light blue appendage which extended from out under the bed sheet.

The clock had however been reinforced for just that kind of thing so it kept ringing.

Admitting defeat to the evil device, Ash got out of bed.

Much like his mother Ash's true form was not completely human, like Delia, Ash looked like a cross between a human and a Mew, a long tail, cat ears on the top of the head and soft fur covering his whole body with the hair that make up his 'hairstyle' a bit darker being the three most noticeable things, a difference however was that Ash was of the Shiny kind making him light blue instead of the normal light pink.

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes (In a manly and definitely NOT cute kitty way) and turning of the clock Ash remembered just what day it was.

The day he would start his very own Pokemon Journey.

Ash changed into his human form, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head" His father said reading the newspaper while Delia just finished making bacon and eggs,

"So Ash what pokemon are you planning on choosing?" Delia asked as she put down a plate of food for each of them.

Ash thought for a bit before answering "I'll wait until I meet them and ask if any of them would like me to be their trainer" he said with a smile.

The family continued to talk about different things and Azure gave some advice he learned back before he retired from Pokemon Training in order to stay at home and help with the farm and raising Ash.

Once they finished eating, Ash made a few quick stops around the farm to say goodbye to all the pokemon, before he hugged and said goodbye to his parents and took off in a light sprint to make sure he wasn't late.

"(Sniff) Our little baby is growing up and yet it feels like he was born just yesterday" Delia said as she watched Ash cross the border of the farm.

"Do you mean his second birth when we got to really see him for the first time or the first birth when you crushed the bones in my hand while screaming you make me understand your pain by forcing a watermelon up my…" Azure didn't finish as a blushing Delia elbowed him in the guts.

"Oh hush, I can still do that if you want" Delia threatened with a smirk which caused Azure to pale as there were few threats that Delia couldn't back up.

And so the two prepared themselves for the day ahead, often thinking about their child that had started his journey to become a Pokemon Master.

.

Ash arrived at Oak's lab only to find a crowd just outside.

'Yeah… not dealing with Gary's ego today' Ash thought to himself as he went a bit to the side and headed for the lab's backdoor, pretending that his 'rival' who is ten years old and drives a sports car didn't exist.

Don't get Ash wrong, he and Gary used to be friends, however a few years back Gary started to hang with kids who praised and sucked up to him in order to be 'friends' with the famous Professor Oak's grandson,

It eventually went to his head and suddenly he was to _cool_ to be friends and play with the 'farm boy' preferring to _spend_ his time with those who would sing his praises as long as he kept throwing the money from his admittedly big allowance around.

A funny thing is that Ash's allowance was bigger, since Ash actually helped out on the farm earning it and the Ketchum farm is Kanto's only source of non-imported Mareep Wool, Miltank Milk and Combee Honey so they earn more than a fair amount each year.

Ash still heard Gary's little Farwell Party as he entered the building and headed to the lab where Professor Oak was waiting,

"Ash, How nice that you've arrived" Oak said when the boy entered the room.

"Hey Professor, Hope there is still a Pokemon left for me" Ash asked happily,

Oak simply gave Ash a smile and released two pokemon from their balls,

"Knowing you Ash I'll go get your PokeDex and Pokeballs while you get to know your two choices" Oak said as he left the room.

Ash look excitedly at the two, there was a Charmander and a Bulbasaur.

.

As Samuel Oak entered the room where he kept the Dex and balls he quickly realized that he was not alone, the sensation of being watched was felt clearly.

As he slowly approached the items his eyes would dart to whatever noise he heard, but he never look right behind him, were a dark shape floated.

"Z" With a yelp Oak jumped and spun around at the sound, coming face to face with…

"Glitch?" Oak breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of the Virtual Pokémon,

"I take it you finished debugging the computer mainframe like I asked?" the professor asked getting a nod, a beep and two Zs as an answer,

"Well thank you for coming, do tell Azure and Delia hello from me when you get back" Oak told the floating and twitching pokemon which let out two beeps and three Zs before flying away, leaving the Professor wishing not for the first time that he could understand pokemon.

Oak collected the items he came for and headed back to Ash,

It wouldn't be until much later that he stopped to wonder,

What was Glitch doing in that room when the mainframe it was debugging was on the other side of the building?

.

"So Ash who will you choose?" Professor Oak asked as he stepped back into the room.

"Err… to be honest I don't think either of them will work well with me" Ash said a bit embarrassed,

Oak for his part was confused, even most wild pokemon liked Ash and few were hostile towards him, same could be said about Delia, Oak believed that it had something to do with the Mew DNA in them.

Still Oak was well aware of how pokemon had different personalities; it was one of the things he researched in after all,

"In that case I'm not sure what to do since I don't ha… wait" Oak went over to where the starter pokemon's balls are and pressed a button causing a hidden pokeball to reveal itself.

'An electric type?' Ash thought spotting the lightning bolt mark on the ball.

With a flash of light as the ball opened a yellow mouse with red cheeks and lightning bolt shaped tail appeared.

"Pikachu" It said or at least that is what Oak heard, to Ash it sounded like "Finally Free".

It was then Ash noticed something, on the middle of the mouse's forehead was a bit of black fur, perfectly shaped as a lightning bolt,

"That mark… Hey! I remember you!" Ash exclaimed, the Pikatchu looked at Ash confused at first before its eyes widen in recognition pointed at Ash and exclaimed.

"PIKA!"

.

**Flashback Attack… it's a Critical Hit. **

*(P) = Poke-speech*

.

Little Ash was doing something he shouldn't,

He had wandered off from the farm and was now walking around in the nearby forest,

*(P) Help!*

Ash turned to where he heard the shout come from and quickly ran towards it,

He soon arrived in a clearing where he saw who has called for help.

It was a tiny yellow mouse pokemon, a Pichu, which was rare to see since in Kanto as they stayed hidden while being taken care of by their parents until they evolved,

The reason for the call of help however was most likely an especially mean looking Spearow that was attacking it and had already gotten at least one hit as the Pichu had a cut on its forehead,

Pichu's cheeks sparked and a ThunderShock was sent flying towards the bird, the Spearow however dodged,

Ash stepped into the clearing,

*(P) Hey! Why are you fighting?* Ash asked, causing the two to turn towards the interrupting pokemon,

Only they saw a human instead,

*(P) The Fuck! Did that little shit ass human just talk like a fucking Pokemon?* Spearow shouted, showing he had a dirty mouth as well,

*(P) Ah… You said bad words* Ash pointed out childishly,

The Spearow was going to reply with more bad words but noticed the Pichu trying to sneak off,

*(P) Oh Hell no! I'm sick of eating berries all the time* and so Spearow took off towards the mouse,

Pichu turned just in time to see both Spearow's beak glow showing its using Peck, and also see the human boy protect him by getting in the way,

Pichu's mind went blank for a second as he looked at the boy, who had protected him down on the ground from being hit,

Then came the anger,

Anger at himself for being so weak and anger at the Spearow,

A faint dark grey aura surrounded the tiny mouse for a second as the angry thoughts caused him to use the Dark-Type move Nasty Plot,

With a mighty cry of Chu, the tiny mouse fired of another ThunderShock, this one stronger due to Nasty Plot raising the power of Special Attacks,

The electric attack hit and the Bird was down for the count,

Pichu turned to the boy who had just gotten back up, doing his best not to cry from the pain,

*(P) Are you okay* Pichu asked,

Ash nodded,

*(P) Y-yeah, not counting the pain in my back I'm okay* Ash said as he looked at the pokemon and noticed that the cut on the forehead was bleeding slightly,

*(P) Your bleeding* Ash said concerned and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to clean the blood of,

Pichu while normally not one to let a human touch him, did nothing to stop him,

It was then it happened,

A spark of blue light appeared and the cut was gone, leaving behind a mark shaped as a lightning bolt,

The two were confused by the event but didn't have time to ponder on it more as they heard the voices of two mothers looking for their child,

Saying good bye, the two parted ways,

Not knowing that they would meet again someday.

.

**Flashback Attack… it's has No Effect.**

.

.

.

Unfortunately I'll be stopping here as I sadly lost motivation for this story,

.

While it is possible that I might one day restart it, it is unlikely so as of now I am putting this story on what is most likely a Permanent Hitaus,

.

Should anyone want to continue then they are welcomed to adopt the story,

Please just send me PM so I know,

.

.

To those who decide they want to adopt this story, I have copied my story notes containing several of my ideas and basic framework for the story.

.

STORY NOTES, START.

Delia was at one point a Scientist for Team Rocket but had a change of hearts and betrayed them by contacting her childhood friend and teacher Professor Oak and confessing her crimes,

She was however discovered and as punishment was used for an experiment,

Fusing Pokemon DNA with a Human,

And Team Rocket had recently gotten a hold of a pair of Mew Fossils, which was split between that experiment and a cloning experiment,

For half a year Delia suffered as her DNA was spliced with that of Mew's,

And a week before that science division of Team Rocket planned to inform their boss just what the secret research and experimenting they had been doing was finished they were attacked,

By Azure Ketchum, one of the Pokemon League's best trainers and unknowingly the last descendant of the Aura Master Sir Aron,

He arrested the scientists, raised the lab to the ground and made sure nothing could be salvaged of their research as the scientists were going to have their minds erased while in prison,

And of course rescued Delia,

Delia had however changed a good deal even if only Azure and Oak learned of this,

Soft light pink fur now covered her body, a long tail extended from her tailbone, cute little cat ears on top of her head replaced her normal ones… Oh and she now had Psychic powers along with a few of Mew's other abilities,

It took a whole year before she overcame her fear of humans, having become terrified of all except Azure and after a month Oak, but eventually she was ready to rejoin the world after having found out how to use Transform to return to looking completely human,

And the first thing she did was marry Azure as they had become very close during Delia's rehab,

The fact that Delia kept sneaking into Azure's bed and snuggling with him might have helped with causing that,

.

In time Delia became pregnant and in ten months Ash was born (nine months in his mother and one if his egg), he had to stay hidden first however as he was born as Mew hybrid much like his mother but Shiny as he was light blue,

Once Delia found out how to make Ash transform and keep him like that she decided to really start her new life and made her home in Pallet town,

.

They'll have a small farm with a few Mareeps, Milktanks and other pokemon that can produce something, trees and bushes for berries and a few for pokeball making, they (or rather Delia) will also be able to make a small amount of things like Evolution stones and items such as metal coats using her Mew powers to form and/or infuse the items with her aura, which will be sold mostly to Pallet Town and nearby places

Delia will also help Oak and put her mind to inventing things such as anti-capture chips for Poke-Preserves,

.

Later on more pokemon will come to the farm,

Diglett for digging through fields, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops,

Mr. Mime as a farmhand,

Cottonee/Whimsicott for Cotton,

.

Reverse Stone: an evolution stone made by Delia when she was experimenting with her powers, it reverses a pokemon's evolution, unless certain conditions are needed to evolve, the effected pokemon will evolve back fairly quickly,

(Pikachu can evolve and after learning moves like Hyper Beam then de-evolve and still use them)

.

Ash and Delia's behavior will have some pokemon characteristics, such as Delia grooming/cleaning herself and Ash which he tongue and Ash saying Mema instead of mom,

Poke-speech: When Ash speaks Pokemon, it will be like a Mew if in Mew or hybrid form, but if it is as human then any human who hears it will not be able to describe it, they will know that he said something but how it sounded, (To pokemon it will like he was just talking normally)

.

Ash will prefer using several different kinds of Pokeballs,

.

Ash will do a little pokemon research of his own,

Mostly on aura and the role it plays in world,

He'll figure out that shiny pokemon are so due to having a stronger aura then what their bodies were ready to handle (which is why pokemon don't become shiny later on, their bodies grows to handle the aura before it becomes too much) which increases their overall power and potential along changing their color,

He'll also figure out that special items such as evolution stone, metal coats and light orbs contain a good deal of aura, which is why things like evolution stones can be found, they were normal stones that absorbed aura from the world and thus changed,

And that some places have strong auras as well giving different results such as a place a type of pokemon are extra comfortable, have better chance of evolving (like the place where Eevee can become a Glacion), have better chance of forming special items like the evolution stones, example are the three of beginnings or Mew's Faraway island where the soil itself calms and soothes pokemon.

That legendary pokemon have such strong auras that prolonged exposure to one can cause places and pokemon to develop traits,

Ash will also study a bit into pokemon moves, such as why some pokemon can perform moves that others cannot, like why can only Starter Pokemon Learn Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant and Hydro Canon (if that is true since he could try and teach those moves to non-starters) and what about signature moves? Can they be learned by other pokemon that normally don't know them,

.

Ash's PokeDex will have a special TM feature, It has a list of moves and the instructions of how to teach them, and also a communication and pokeball transfer system letting him contact Prof. Oak and switch pokemon,

Ash also have a Blue and Black Cherish Ball Necklace, it was part of a test to see if pokeballs would work on him, they didn't and instead broke on the inside,

.

Pokemon names, (Often mythological names)

Thor, Mjolnir, Slephnir, Ymir, Hel, Loki, Tyr, Frej, Freja, Odin, Baldur, Heimdale,

Zeus, Poseidon, Neptune, Triton, Hades, Artemis, Athena, (Athena's owl), Ares, Hermes, Eris, Hercules,

Cronos, Atlas, Gaia, Hekate, Atlas, Helios,

Ra, Osiris, Seth, Isis, Anubis,

Vajra, Indra,

Kirin, Kamui, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, Izanami, Kagutsuchi,

ideas,

Pikachu: Zeus, (Also he has a black lightning bolt mark over his left eye)

Caterpi:

Pidgotto: Ouranus (was the primal Greek god of the sky), Grandfather was a Braviary, so he inherited the move, Brave Bird.

Shiny appearance: (can vary a between evolutions) is that it has the coloring of a Braviary (the brown of the back will be more like red brown-ish, the underside blue gray-ish, head crest feathers will be white but with one blue in the middle, the tips of the tail feathers will be blue and the beak and talons will be yellow),

Abilities: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet and as his hidden ability, Defiant,

Bulbasaur: Druid,

Charmander: Helios, Shiny: first forms are golden, Charizard is blue-ish black with red eyes and red inner wings and it's stomach color was a greener hue.

Blaze, hidden ability: Dragon Heart (made up: Lets it learn and use Dragon moves like a Dragon-Type pokemon (like get STAB for Dragon moves) and pretty much make it a Dragon-type without actually making into a dragon-type)

Squirtle:

Primeape: Ares,

Treeko: Kusanagi,

.

Ash will capture half the Taruos herd in the Safari Zone after talking with its leader who felt that the Zone had become too small for the whole herd, after talking with Ash and learning of the space at both Oak's lab and the Ketchum farm agreed to let him capture them and battle for him,

The leader (named Asterius (name of the Minotaur of Creta) will be shiny and have white hide instead of tan and silver mane, he will know Horn Drill and Work Up among other things from the start.

.

Poke-Parings,

Pikachu/

Bulbasaur/Ash's Bayleef

Charmander/Charla

Treeko(Septile)/Ash's Snivy,

.

Ash will later on get permission to have twelve pokemon at the same time, His first six are his region set (For when he enters a new region) the second he'll circle through the ones back home so that they get to stretch their legs and train with him a bit as well, also they can help train the new ones by giving pointers and act as mentors,

.

.

MOVIES,

.

Mewtwo is female and after the first movie, she thinks about how Ash is both a pokemon and a human trainer and wanted to experience the world like he does,

(Before that however when asked what the prize for beating her clone starters is, she puts up the whole island as the prize, Ash will defeat the clones and as such win the island which he'll turn different parts into things like preserves, a research lab and a few other things)

So after finding the other clones a home (same as in Mewtwo returns), erasing the memories and computer files of Team Rocket about her, she uses transform to take on a human form and after asking if any of the clones wanted to be her starter and getting Vaporeon, used her powers to get a trainer ID and set off into the world,

Vaporeon later uses a Reverse Stone to become an Eevee and then an Espion wanting to both be a bit different from the original and be psychic like its trainer,

And that is the Secret of Anabel the Salon Maiden,

AshxAnabel, maybe AshxAnabelxLatias, possibly harem,

.

Will go do the prophecy thing, save the world, the three birds and Lugia will pledge themselves to him and become his pokemon and also grant him ownership of the three islands,

He'll appoint the locals to be the guardians of the island so that the whole thing won't happen again and have the islands and surrounding sea become preserves,

.

STORY NOTES, STOP.


End file.
